


[Podfic] Two Mandalorians

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podficcification [50]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Mandalorian Culture, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, just two men watching babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Fenn Shysa meets Din Djarin
Series: Podficcification [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/24353
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam





	[Podfic] Two Mandalorians

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Mandalorians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547767) by [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop). 



I love this little fic, it's such a perfect close encounter that gets the reader to go 'Damn, so close'

Recorded for Voiceteam 2020 week two: 'Start of something new' - I've actually done a LOT with music (enough that I couldn't think of anything new) but very little with atmospheric background sound, so I gave that a try for this podfic.

**Two Mandalorians**

**length: 4:30**

[ **Download or stream here on gdrive** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i-s82TI1Op-ZNWoXukKEHpE8qFrs-Ywo/view?usp=sharing)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[audiowork] a goose manifesto... of sorts...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445519) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)




End file.
